bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tier Harribel
Jacket less profile picture I was wondering if there is any support for a profile picture for Harribel that doesn't have her face obstructed by her jacket or even her mask fragment. I.e. a picture of her face from her resurrection state. I mean, unlike Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Harribel wasn't "unreleased" for too long. The bulk of her time in Bleach was spent in resurrection, thus showing her face. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for the idea. Any of these images look worthwhile? Prophet of Sanghelios 10:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if we should go with a picture of her Resurreccion for her profile picture, but you have a point. However, I was under the impression that pics are usually supposed to show the "base form" of the character. Ichigo's pic shows him in Bankai since he's been in that form for so long, so it would not be the first time something like this has been done, but on the other hand, that's the only example of this happening. Harribel's face is only visible in her released form, so it can't really be considered her ordinary appearance - for Ichigo at least, his face remains unchanged in his pic, since the pic is supposed to be a mugshot. I think a shot of her face with her jacket unzipped would be our best bet, though I have my doubts that there are any good pics of her like that. Mohrpheus 15:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I assure you we have no such requirement. What the image policy says is The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward, in their typical attire and should not be battle-worn. They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. To me, typical attire is whatever attire we have seen them in most. Which in Ichigo's case for the last... 10 or so volumes was in Bankai. For Orihime that has been the Arrancar Uniform recently. For Harribel, to me, it would be her resurrection. At least that's what I think. What about you guys? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'd rather keep the pic of her in her base form, but that's for sake of preferences. She is normally like that, yes, but if what you said is true about her being in her release state for a majority of time, then I can't properly defend the current pic (though, assuming you guys are going to change it anyway, I will suggest the current pic be moved down to the Appearance section, since, unlike Ichigo, her appearance changes drastically between her base form and release form). Let's wait for Yyp to give his input as well. Once he does, I'll consider voting. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a good idea. The profile picture I always thought was supposed to show the character how they appear normally and though Harribel spent alot of time released, I think her unreleased form would be considered her normal form. There are plenty of pics of her released form anyway. I say keep it as is--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for using a pic that doesn't have the jacket hiding her face, but I think we should use one of her in her base form. Here's a couple of shots along those lines from episode 273. I'd vote for "Episode 273 op1", but if we're considering the Tiburon form pictures, out of the four earlier suggestions, only "Episode 274 A" would do, imo, as the others have her looking off to the side instead of at the viewer or are too zoomed out. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You did 2 option 1's. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that's copy paste for ya. I'd prefer a picture were the zoom is in between those two options, as 1 is a bit too close and 2 is too far out, but that's all I could find in the short time she has the jacket open before releasing. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm for keeping it of her base form, but for open-jacket base form, I'd prefer one without her censor bra, which I do admit is hard, given that she doesn't stay in her base form for much longer after revealing her rank and mask fragments. 273 Option 1 is my vote as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I needed some practice uploading, so I figured I'd throw in this close up of option 2. It would be perfect if the resolution could be a tad higher, but I have my doubts that it's possible. I don't like option 1 so much, but it looks good, so I'll vote for it as well. Mohrpheus 21:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) If we can find someone willing to take the same image of a higher quality, I'd vote for Morpheus' zoom-in pic. I'm not sure, but there are some subs/RAWS that are of higher resolution or larger than Dattebayo's (Episode 273 was their semi-final Bleach episode). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. If we can get a higher quality version, then Morph's shot should do the job; if we do decide to use a post-release pic, a slight zoom out of op. D or a zoom in of C would be best; in the other 2, her collar fins get in the way too much in my opinion. C is too far out, and D cuts too much of her head off, but with a bit of tweaking either could work. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 22:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I put up a higher quality version of Morph's shot but it's not that much better. I'm now working to find a good RAW of 274 so I can get a good quality zoom-in of C. Prophet of Sanghelios 01:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Okay so there's a close up of C, kinda blurry though. If I were to vote for any of the above pictures though it'd have to be the one Mohrpheus put up. Prophet of Sanghelios 02:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna put my vote for Morhpheus' pic as well, now that Prophet of Sanghelios has uploaded a better quality version of it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I too vote for Morpheus pic. Its a pretty good shot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not very much into this idea, namely because the anime messed up great time with Harribel's mask (let's forget about the censorship, that front-shot looks horrific, nothing compared to how pretty it was on the manga), but if I had to decide between base mode and Resurreccion-mode, I'd go for the base-mode, because it's her default look, even if she didn't have much screentime when she had that look. Based on that, I think Zommari too spent more time on Resurreccion than on base-mode (maybe 50/50, I don't really remember), but that's not my point here. Anyway, since everyone seems so into changing the pic (though, personally, I actually think the current pic is pretty good, I'd prefer to keep it) I'd too go with Mohrpheus' 273 op2 close-up. As I've said countless times, I despise what the anime did to Harribel's mask, but I'm just not into having her in Resurreccion as a profile pic. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah but when Kubo drew a pictures of Zommari for the cover, he had him in base-mode. Harribel is the only Espada who appears in her resurrected for on the cover. Which gave me the impression that Kubo considers her resurrected face to be her "real" face. But I am happy to go along with a base-picture. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I am happy to support a picture of her face in base-mode but I do want a picture of her face NOT her jacket. But the jacket picture we have currently should be moved down to the appearance section. I also think that we should find a way to incorporate a picture of her resurrected face in the plot section. Her plot section doesn't have a lot of pictures and none of her face close-up. So we should really find a place for one of the shots of her resurrected face as all the pictures of her resurrection is from a distance and so you don't see details of her face. In a perfect universe, both her jacket obstructed face and her resurrected face would be in the appearance section. However, as things stand now, the appearance section is two small for two picture. :( [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's been a while since anybody posted here, so I thought I'd ask one more time about whether we have a consensus for any of these pics. Mohrpheus 17:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I say go for it, the shot you put up was the best one. Prophet of Sanghelios 00:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I would have to say keep the picture of Tia with her face cover in her base form. This would be consistent with the profile pics of the other Espada. As well as keeping the true identity and look of Tia as a bit of a mystery. Evil 1 09:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Tiburón I got this image of Harribel in her release from episode 275. In my opinion, I think this image illustrates her much better then the currrent one, even though it's a bit darker. However, this is just a suggestion on my part. In the end, your the ones who make the decision, not me. You decide which is better: The current image or my image. Shiro Spiker II 11:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I like the Image from 275 better even if it is a bit darker it's more detailed than the current one.GrimGhost 16:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Somehow I like the proportions better in the newer pic..in the current one, the 'claw' seems a little too big. Besides, an Espada's release doesn't look as good with a sunny background as with a dark, cloudy background, imminent of things to come *suspense*. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 16:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The newer picture does look better, sure it's darker but it's better with proportions such as her shark-tooth weapon, like Blaze says it does look a tad oversized in the daylight image. Prophet of Sanghelios 00:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) So would you like to use this image? Shiro Spiker II 14:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The drawing is better, since the design for ep 273 was unfortunately atrocious, but the background does bother me for the light affects the colors of the outfit, though not great deal, it still does. And it's not facing forward, that is another small problem (again, not a big one). And there is again the fact that we took that pic based off on the original manga panel from when she first released her Resurreccion, which is what we usually go for. I've seen tons of pics go rejected because they're not "manga-based". My main concern, as I already said, is the background, I really dislike the dark clouds, because it's dark and because the blue contrasts better with her body. And that in the new version, you can see from the thumbs where the shots "join", which is a bit bothersome. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If we must follow the image from the manga, then we must choose new image from the episode 275. They look more similar. ZORASH 09:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You know, I was just standing by, but now I feel I must voice something now. Not only do I think the daylight is better over the clouds (it does look a bit strange with those clouds in the background, and the lighting is a bit off), but also, that image, if you see it full-size, is of low-quality. We're not going to replace a high-quality image with that of a low-quality one. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Saving It. Why do you guys save your Pictures are JPG i don't know if it is a rule about it but PNG makes the quality alot better because most of your pictures are very Blurry and hard to understand. First, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Secondly, we have no true image standard, and I don't know where this belief stems from, but image quality is depended on whoever takes the screenshot/scan, not whatever the image type is. Good quality pics aren't always that easy to find. And we're certainly not going to go on an image-replacing campaign just to suit the tastes of a minority of users, since many images on the entire site are decent quality. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Alive? I know that it says that she is dead but I think that she is alive? In the 12th opening it shows her alive. I know that doesn't confirm it but still all we see is her getting cut and falling down to the ground. She could easily have survived it, maybe saved by her Fraccion after all Yamamoto said that he only burn them alittle bit out of respect for their fighting spirit and she only thinks they are dead because she couldn't sense their spiritual pressure. Daikari 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) She is dead, end of discussion. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It is the policy of this wiki that Harribel is dead as she was declared dead in the story. See Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed for further info and keep any discussions there as the article talk pages are not for speculation. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Censorship Picture Don't you think the censorship section should include Tia Harribel picture's of censored and uncensored Resurrección form. Since it only feature her censored and uncensored Hollow like Bra. --Cococrash11 (talk) 16:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pic OMG. Her picture is just horrible. Couldn't you guys get a more high-quality picture than this? I am a Harribel fan but ever since she appeared on the anime, I was hoping she can get a better drawing. I will find a new picture for her primary picture and I do hope that you guys, especially the admins, will agree with me. Sorry. I just can't stand this. I mean, she already have a bad anime-drawn Resureccion, I don't want her profile pic to be worse.Agate genbu (talk) 16:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) its nothing to go crazy over, but i agree, the pic is low quality and needs to be replaced. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 09:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Vasto Lorde? Should we really count her officially as a VL based on the content of an anime filler? I think we should wait until we have official verification from a canon source before we can do that. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |''Talk to me]] 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) O for crying out loud! Look at this logically here, would the Anime studio really make such a big thing IF they didn't have Kubo's approval? It's one thing to change a eye colour or hair colour to suit the Animation palette. Completely another to declare an Espada a vasto lorde. In addition, in the masked there was a passage that more or less proclaimed that the majority of the espada were vasto lordes. On top of that we do have a anime policy that states that "Anime is considered Secondary Source Material, as it is using characters and story material and background based on work down by Tite Kubo with his support. Manga clearly takes precedent on the site, though anime is not to be discarded." In other words, we will not be joining the heading burying in the sand that is happening in some circles of the Bleach fandom because they are having difficulty accepting the fact that the Vasto Lorde are not "coming", they came, we saw them but they didn't conquer. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Totally agree. I always thought it was a stretch that Barragan and the other top Espada were just "powerful Adjuchas" Vasto Lorde? More like Vasto Letdown! XD. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 19:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I always fiqured that some of the Espada were Vasto Lorde just now it make sense why 1-4 Espada are not allowed to release their Zanpakutos in Los Noches.Creator5000 (talk) 20:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I've always thought that at least the Espadas #1-#4 were Vasto Lorde. What I don't like, however, is the claim that the Vasto Lorde Arrancar didn't live up to the hype about them. That, however, can be discussed in a more appropiate place, like the forum. In the meantime, I think this episode can count as canon evidence of Harribel being a Vasto Lorde. MarqFJA (talk) 21:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, DB says most of the Espada are VL. Anime team is not wrong.--Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 21:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No Hollow Hole (based on Vasto Lorde/Pre-Arrancar form) I think it's safe to say, since we got an entire episode to look at her body that her Hollow hole wasn't in any..."covered" areas in her Arrancar form. In fact, the only sign of a hole period is in her released form on her sword-arm-thing...and even that's not present while she was in Vasto Lorde form. This is puzzling...but since we saw her form as such, should the small tidbit about her "Hollow Hole location being unknown" be removed? Since, from what I can see watching this episode over, there isn't one period...just a question. The only possible remaining location would be underneath her hair and that's it, maybe on her foot or something? No, that doesn't make sense...this isn't like SzayelAporro's situation, but I'm starting to wonder if Hollow holes really ARE the universal rule for Hollows. We've seen several Arrancar that's holes are completely hidden and two of which that I can note (Harribel and SzayelAporro) revealed quite a bit of skin without showing off a hole. Anyways, this is up for you guys to decide...this is probably the last we'll see of Harribel unless Kubo wants to bring her back, but that's HIS call and I'm not saying she's alive otherwise. TVthePunisher (talk) 13:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Personally, I doubt that her Hollow hole is under her hair, since it isn't long enough to cover it, unlike Nnoitra. MarqFJA (talk) 15:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) So far in the series, Hollows have hollow holes. It is universal. I don't think we can make an exception for Harribel just because we have not seen it. There are places it could be that we have not seen. It is safest to say that the location is unknown--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 14:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : ... Such as? MarqFJA (talk) 15:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Bottom of foot, top of head, beneath hair, certain places where a hole normally is--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Major problem with those: Every Hollow hole we've seen always extends to the other side of the body. When we can't see all the way through them, it's due to an Arrancar's shirt or hair covering the other side's opening. MarqFJA (talk) 19:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Surname: Haribell/Halibell? Long time ago, I played in my NDS the game "Bleach the 4th: Flame Bringer" (I guess, I've bad memory XD). Long history short: to improve the character it uses "sticks/stamps", so then I get the Tia's stick/stamp, and his surname was portrayed as Haribell or Halibell or something like that. :P I've bad memory, but I'm 100% convinced that, in the game, her surname ended in -bell. I'm saying this if someone can (or want) to verify that. Also, I want to ask if in MASKED they say something about her surname. By the way, I want excuse for those things: 1st, bodering you with this "paranoid" of mine; and 2nd, for my regular english, since I'm spanish. SuikoRyos (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This was settled a long time ago. Her name is Tia Harribel. It was written on a cover. Take a look through the talk archive on this page and you will see it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. My bad, mea culpa. :P It was only something that was... picking me. We spanish say "La curiosidad mató al gato", which can be literal translated as "The curiosity kills the cat".XD SuikoRyos (talk) 23:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) actually it would be "the curiosity KILLED the cat".... Aizen sorrow z (talk) 23:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC)